galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Fran
Random Starting Ages Age Categories Random Height and Weight Appearance The Fran are a rabbit-like race of female humanoids that can live three times as long as humans. Like Humans they have a variety of skin tones ranging from pale white to a dark brown. Fran's have tall slender but shapely bodies that give them a very attractive appearance. The most notable features of Fran are their long rabbit ears that sit on the top of the head. These ears give the Fran an extraordinary sense of hearing and also help cool the Fran's body by displacing heat out through the ears. Fran's legs are powerfully built allowing for great leaps and movement speed. Frans can have any hair color including unnatural colors like bright blue, with only a few having hair that is pure white, which is considered to be a blessing. Fran's have almond shaped eyes very similar to elves and iris colors can be just as varied. Some tribes of Frans have small rabbit like tails to further their appearance as fey rabbits. Frans can have a variety of eye colors and iris shapes including bright red eyes of rabbits. History Early History Fran's were created by the nature god Gaia early on in the Galea's history. No one knows when exactly but the first Fran's encountered were by the Shokan on the continent of Dwordocath. Other History Recent History Fran's have dispersed throughout the world, living in places of natural beauty such as Frass Chasm and forests of Xepher. Fran's living on the continent of Dwordocath have been enslaved by powerful Shokhans that have made the continent their home. Fran's suffer extreme abuse at the hands of the Shokhans and are trying everything they can to escape from Dwordocath and make lives elsewhere. Society & Culture Society Fran's society is very tribal with an elder leading the tribe that can communicate with the spirit world. Fran's are female only and have to seek males from other races in order to reproduce. While some tribes are peaceful and nature loving there are some tribes of Frans that are warlike and vicious, often times raiding other tribes of humanoids for slaves and sacrifices. These types of warlike Frans are commonly called war-bunnies and operate just like amazons. Religion Fran's were created by Gaia so Fran's worship Gaia as their god. It is said that Gaia was jealous of humanoid races and wanted to create her own, so she changed a Fey rabbit into a humanoid form. With such strong ties to the fey realm, Fran's can naturally feel the spirits of the natural world. Because of this Fran's gravitate towards spirit and nature worship. Relations Fran's get along with other forest dwelling creatures. The get along great with Wild and Wood elves who respect nature. Fran's also get along with Fey and forest Gnomes, to the point of having them live in the Fran's settlements. Fran's view Dwarves as greedy and stubborn creatures, while Dwarves view Fran's as bunny folk that should stay in the woods. Fran's view Humans as curious lost creatures but recognize human drive and versatility, while Humans admire the Fran's natural attractiveness they often come into conflict with Fran's over the destruction of natural areas. Evil Humans view Fran's as stupid sex slaves that are only good for one thing. Fran's hate Shokans for enslaving most of their race and hope to one day destroy them. Fran's get along with Halflings but tire of the Halflings lazy nature. Fran's view half-orcs as a blight of the natural world and try to ignore or just outright kill them. Basically Fran's can get along with anyone who respects nature and isn't an uptight person. Fran's can reproduce with other humanoid Races. The most common being a relationship between a male Human or Elf and a female Fran. Children born from a Fran parent are always female Frans. Frans don't understand the concept of marriage or couples since many Frans tend to mate with one or two males that they have captured or seduced. Frans also have a very powerful sexual libido and try to mate as often as possible. Other Races tend to few Frans as a debauched race of horny females, "Screw like Fran" is a saying that comes from the Frans powerful sexual urges. Adventurers Fran's adventure for many reasons but mostly just to get away from enslavement by Shokans or other humanoid races. Worldly Fran are the most common adventurers encountered in the world. Worldly Fran have integrated with other societies and have stopped listening to the Forest spirits that used to guide them. Alchemist: '''Fran Alchemists are extremely rare as most Fran's do not have the patience or the logical mind required to master Alchemy. A Fran Alchemist would most likely be a worldly Fran dabbling in natural chemicals to help the world. '''Barbarian: '''Fran Barbarian's are a common in the far flung jungles and forests of the world. Fran Barbarians are a whirlwind of destruction and primal rage, they favor light weapons and other primitive weapons that take advantage of the Fran's natural speed. Fran Barbarians favored class option is +1 feet per Barbarian level to base speed. '''Bard: '''Fran's natural beauty and grace make them excellent Bards and Performers. The most notable being the Fran slave dancers and sex slaves from Dwordocath, their dances with their natural curvacious bodies attract travelers from all over the world just to witness them and partake of other services as well. Fran Bard favored class option is a +1 to Perform checks per bard level. '''Cavalier: '''Fran Cavaliers are rare but worldly Fran have taken up the role of a dashing knight that destroys injustice and tramples on freedom. Fran cavaliers usually ride great forest animals that can jump just as well as Fran's can. Some have been known to ride giant Rabbits into battle. Fran Cavalier favored class option is a +1 to her mount's Acrobatics checks to jump per Cavalier level. '''Cleric: '''Fran Clerics usually worship Gaia or other nature gods. They make strong protectors of the Natural world. '''Druid: '''Fran Druids are a common encounter in the Jungles and Forests of the world. They act as a tribes Wise man or woman and protect nature from other destructive races. Fran Druids are in tune with the natural world and usually have the spirit seeker alternate trait. '''Fighter: '''Fran Fighters make excellent Archers, Two weapon users, and Spear fighting Dragoons. Fran Fighter favored class options are a +5 feet to and Archers range increment per level or a +1 to Acrobatic checks made to Jump per level. '''Inquisitor: Monk: '''Fran Monks are a true force to behold but most Frans find the path to enlightenment to tedious to undertake. The Fran that does pursue the path of the Monk because a sight to see. A Fran Monk fights with their naturally powerful legs and are known to kick straight through a steel plate. A Fran Monk favored class option is a +1 to Acrobatic checks to jump per level. '''Oracle: '''Fran Oracles usually have strong ties to nature spirits and usually choose revelations from Nature. '''Paladin: Ranger: '''Frans make ideal Rangers, with a natural talent for archery they are some of the best scouts in the world. Fran Rangers favored class option is a +1 to Perception and Survival Checks per level. '''Rogue: '''Fran Rogues make excellent acrobats, Snipers, and Manipulators. Fran Rouges favored class options are a +1 to Acrobatic checks made to jump per level or a +1 to Diplomacy checks to influence an individual per level. '''Sorcerer: Summoner: Witch: Wizard: Racial Traits *'+2 Dex, +2 Cha, -2 Int (0RP)' *'Medium Size' *'Fast Movement: '''Fran are exceptionally swift and have a base movement of 40.(1RP) *'Rabbit Leaper:' A frans legs are built for jumping. They are always considered to have a running start when making Acrobatics checks to jump. (2RP) *'Nimble: Fran are quick on their feat gaining them a +2 bonus to Acrobatics checks. (2RP) *'Fran Senses: '''Fran's ears are large and rabbit-like. These ears give them superior hearing, although all of a Fran's senses are above average giving them a +2 to Perception checks.(2RP) *'Spirit Sense: 'Their ears are so sensitive that they can also hear the voices of the spirit world. This allows them to make Perception checks against ethereal creatures. This extraordinary perception also helps them when calling creatures from other worlds to aid them, granting them a +1 to caster level when casting spells from the conjuration (summoning) subschool. (2RP) *'Low Light Vision: Fran can see twice as far as humans in low-light conditions. *'Fey Type (2RP)' Alternate Racial Traits Hare Speed: Some fran are built less for jumping and nimbleness and more for speed. These fran receive the Run feat and gain a +2 to Initiative. Additionally, they can move through difficult terrain at their full movement speed in one type of terrain chosen from the ranger's list of favored terrains. This replaces the rabbit leaper and nimble racial traits. '''Spirit Seeker: '''Some fran forgo their senses into the physical world and focus completely on the spiritual world. These fran gain the ability to hear the vibrations of nearby souls. They gain blind-sense out to 30' but may only use to to sense ethereal creatures. They also gain life sense to 30'. They still retain the +1 caster level when casting spells from the conjuration (summoning) subschool. This replaces the fran senses and spirit sense racial traits. '''Worldly: '''Some fran either can't hear the spirits or don't listen to them. Instead they focus more on the world around them gaining an additional +2 to Perception checks. This disconnect from the spirits seems to disrupt their psyche and these fran tend to be prone to sudden bursts of rage. Once per day, whenever they take damage, they can enter a frenzy. This frenzy lasts for 1 minute granting them a +2 to Strength and Constitution but gives them a -2 penalty to AC. This replaces the Spirit Senses racial trait. Subraces